As You Wish
by Miss Madd
Summary: Kankurou learns some legends hold seeds of truth when his new blond puppet comes to life as a living, breathing genie offering him three wishes... but all wishes come with a price when your genie is out to get you. AU Yaoi KankuNaru
1. Chapter 1

As You Wish… Maybe

By: Madd Envy Freak

Summary: Legend says that when a doll is well loved it can come to life, and it will bestow endless luck and fortune to its owner as long as that love is continuously given. Kankurou learns some legends hold seeds of truth when his new blond puppet comes to life and offers him three wishes. But, no one said these wishes didn't come with a price… and he swears his new genie is screwing things up on purpose. AU Kank/Genie!Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I am not making any profit off of this, though I wish I did since I'm a broke college student… -Sigh- However, I DO own the folk tale, The Doll Maker which may show up in a collection of short stories I'll be publishing in the next year or so! HAHA! I OWN SOMETHING!

---

Chapter One:

One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

---

_And the doll maker smiled down at his precious creation, and as his fingers brush against its smooth, pink lips, the doll breathes its first breath of life. The doll maker and the doll loved each other very much, and the doll maker was very content. Peace and prosperity continuously knocked on his door. And yet, with all the good luck his doll had brought him, he was still not satisfied; for men are selfish, greedy creatures._

_One day, while walking through the market, the doll maker met and spoke with the carpenter's beautiful daughter, Anna. They spent more and more time together, and soon the poor doll was forgotten. One day the doll maker came home, bright in the face and laughing. _

_His loving doll looked up at him and asked in its soft, melodic voice, "Are you happy, dear maker?"_

"_Indeed I am, you silly hunk of wood!" The doll maker replied callously, "For Anna and I are to be wed!"_

_Sadness crept into the dolls eyes, and it whispered, "After all I have done for you, you would abandon me?"_

_The doll maker grew angry, "You are but a doll! I could never love you, nor care for you!"_

_And with those hurtful words, the light left the doll's eyes and it fell over, a common assortment of wood and paint. The next day, the doll maker married his lover, but soon found out she was an unfaithful whore who would spread her legs for any man. Time wore on, and she depleted the savings his good luck had earned, and he grew cold and distant, for he was unhappy._

_The doll maker took up his forsaken doll and begged it to come back to him, and he cried over its lifeless form. But the doll did not come back to life, for legend says that when a doll is well loved it can come to life, and it will bestow endless luck and fortune to its owner as long as that love is continuously given. However, once that love is taken away, the doll will fall asleep and take away all its blessings and never live again._

_And the doll maker lived unhappily ever after._

---

Kankurou stared blankly at the book in front of him, rereading the last lines of The Doll Maker for a final time before setting the book of folktales aside and staring at his computer screen, attempting to think of something to write for the essay question.

1) In your own words, explain the moral and cultural ramifications of the folktale, and the importance of the last line to the concept of contentment.

Groaning, he pushed himself away from the evil piece of paper and stared at the ceiling. How the hell was he supposed to get three paragraphs from that? HOW?! Shaking his head, he stood up and stretched. Not only did he have that damn mini essay to write for his Humanities class, but he had work yet! Glancing over at the clock, he cursed upon realizing he only had ten minutes to get changed.

He glared once more at the book of evil mini stories of death, aka folktales, before trudging over to his closet to dig out his work clothes.

Stupid pawn shop…

---

Kankurou shuffled down the stairs, running fingers through his messy brown hair in an attempt to tame the unruly mass. Not like that would ever happen… Then again, his hair did have a certain, oh… roguish charm to it. He glanced at himself in the hallway mirror and winked at his reflection.

"Stop stroking your ego and get to work, Kankurou." Temari said flatly, munching on a piece of toast as she emerged from the nearby kitchen.

The taller teen turned to look at his slightly younger sister and retorted, "You tell Gaara it's time for school yet?"

Temari looked horrified, "Are you kidding, you idiot? He's been in a bad mood ever since that Uchiha brat came to town."

Kankurou crossed his arms and smirked, "Weren't you one of the ones drooling over that bratty high schooler, Tem'?"

"So? That was before he beat Gaara for soccer team captain—that brat doesn't even LIKE soccer!"

Kankurou nodded in agreement to that. That damn Uchiha bastard… the day he came to his brother and sister's high school, he had become best at everything and had treated everyone like crap. And yet… all the girls swarmed to him. He'd never understand girls.

"Kankurou."

A shudder ran down his spine and he slowly turned to grin awkwardly at his homicidal looking brother, "Er, yeah?"

"Work." Was the monosyllabic reply as the redhead shuffled into the kitchen, a tiny compact in his hand as he delicately applied his eyeliner.

Brown eyes widened in surprise as Kankurou quickly turned to look at the kitchen clock, realizing in horror that he was going to be late. Again. For the third time that week. With a rushed goodbye, he grabbed his bag from its place by the stairs and rushed out the door, nearly running into a random bicycler in his mad dash for the pawn shop.

His boss was going to kill him.

---

The bells to the tiny pawn shop rung with a gentle tinker as Kankurou slid into the room, breaking to a halt in front of his boss, who stood with an expression that borderline on homicidal.

"You're late again."

Kankurou grinned awkwardly as he straightened himself and brushed off his clothes, "Sorry, Anko-san."

The woman scowled down at him for a long moment before shrugging and walking past him, "Whatever. I'm going to get some dango. Watch the store."

The teen rolled his eyes as he tossed his bag under the counter and took up the abandoned chair.

One of the good things about working here was that no one ever came during his morning shift. Truth be told, he was more paid to sit on his ass all day long and keep the crap dusty free than anything. Glancing around the tiny shop, lazy eyes took in the random trinkets lining the walls and hanging from the ceiling. That was the weird thing about this pawn shop… it didn't have the normal stuff. No watches, jewelry, knives, guns… No, this one reminded him of one of the weird Chinese pawn shops from the movies that sold stupid bystanders evil monkey paws and stuff. Yawning, he propped his feet up on the counter and stared at the water stained ceiling. Not that he complained about the random assortment of stuff. He had bought his first puppet here.

Smiling to himself only at the memory, he shifted his feet and let them fall with a thud back to the floor. Anko would be back soon, time to look like he was working.

Nabbing the worn out feather duster, he moseyed around the store, taking in all the new items on the shelves. Buddha figurines, little jade dragons, porcelain eggs from Russia… nothing that sparked his interest was set out today. The doors tinkered again and he glanced back to see his employer stuffing her face with a round dumpling. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his monotonous task, returning her half-hearted wave with one of his own.

For the most part the two ignored each other; one sorting through boxes of more random new goods, most likely gotten from flea markets her friends had gone to, and the other pretending to dust already dust free 'artifacts.' It wasn't until the woman gave him a bonk on the head with a nameless object did he look up with a scowl, "What is it, Anko-san?"

"Psh, don't take that tone with me, brat!" The woman retorted, a smirk twitching over her lips as she dangled something in front of his nose, "Here, be a good brat and take this thing off my hands."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow as he accepted the small embroidered bag, "What is it?"

"Puppet. It'd sell well, but it needs too much work for my lazy ass. Strings are all rotted and the paint has peeled off." She replied with a shrug, walking back over to the counter where she took up the boy's bag and tossed it at him with a wink, "Now get outta here and get to class, brat."

---

Classes were HELL.

Complete and utter HELL.

The kind of Hell that makes you want to go outside and jump in front of a large speeding truck.

Or schedule several root canals.

Yes. THAT was how bad Orochimaru's lectures were.

He swore the man would use medieval torture methods if they let him.

Shuddering at the thought, he slouched up the stairs, glad for once that his brother and sister were still off in the wonderful land of high school. Oh, how he missed being one of the simple minded, innocent children!

Once inside his room, he dropped onto the chair, glaring at his still unfinished essay (why hadn't it written itself yet? Damn thing) and brushing the mess of papers and random school supplied off his desk and onto the floor. Digging through his bag, he pulled out his newly possessed puppet and set the bundle onto the now clear surface. Puling open random drawers, he brought out some paints and clear wire. And, after about fifteen minutes of searching for his paintbrushes, he finally managed to locate where he had placed them… which happened to be under his socks in the hamper.

Shrugging off the debate on just HOW his paintbrushes wound up there, he opened the small bag and pulled out the old wood. Cringing at the state of the puppet, he assessed the damage. Chipped paint, rotted wires… even its clothing was tattered and torn in places. He'd have to fix that too.

Oddly enough, the eyes were in perfect condition.

Other than that, the tiny puppet itself seemed to be in good condition. With a nod, he set to work.

---

Four hours later, Temari knocked loudly on his bedroom door, yelling, "Kankurou, dinner!"

Groaning, he pushed away from his desk and stood, cracking his back as he stretched. He shook out his soar muscles, and looked down at his handiwork, grinning back at the happy little puppet. He had to admit, once the thing was cleaned up, it was damn cute! Bright, soft blond hair, glossy blue eyes, and an outrageously orange outfit that looked remarkably good on the lithe figure and looked almost… well, like something an Arabian would wear. Loose, gauzy pants, a black mesh shirt, and a matching orange vest… and the most detailed embroidery he had ever seen on such a small puppet.

The strange tattoo and the weird whisper marks on the doll gave it a wild, feral appearance.

Smiling down at the doll, he plucked it up off his desk and deposited it on his bed before resetting up his homework and marching down the stairs for dinner.

This was, as always, uneventful.

"So," Temari began, attempting to make conversation, "How was your day, Gaara?"

Glare.

"Annoying."

"Oh?" Temari squeaked, "Would you, er—"

"No, Temari, I do not want to talk about it."

"Umm… ok then… Kankurou! How was your day, idiot?"

Kankurou looked up blinking from his mashed potato mountain and offered an awkward grin, "Anko gave me a new puppet."

Gaara raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Temari, however, voiced the unasked question, "Is that what you were working on so long up there?"

Kankurou nodded, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth.

"Well, how does it look?" Temari prodded.

She received a shrug in response and rolled her eyes, giving up on family conversation all together.

The older teen had to hold in a grin at his sister's exasperated look.

After about ten minutes of the two teenage boys inhaling their food and the one teenage girl rebuking them constantly-CHEW DAMN IT!-Kankurou had finally finished and set his plate in the sink to be washed at a later unknown date-aka, until Temari forced him or Gaara to do it.

"Well!" Kankurou chirped, "I'm off to work on my essay!"

He received a grunt of acknowledgment from his brother and a glare from his sister, who looked pointedly at the pile of dished. Smiling brightly, he made a mad dash up the stairs to escape the wrath of his sister…

But… more importantly… to get out of doing chores!

Homework made such a great excuse!

Grinning to himself for his devious plan, he pulled the door to his room open and gently shut it behind him.

"Fuck, it's about time you got back."

Kankurou froze and slowly turned to look at the figure lounging on his bed. Breath caught in his throat as he stared at the cocky looking teen. A blond in an Arabian like outfit with golden bangles, and what could have been silk pants and a silk vest… and a black mesh shirt… and… dear gods… he even had the same blond hair! Brown eyes met blue and Kankurou stumbled back when his eyes flickered over the rest of the body… Black tattoo and black whiskers…

"Who the hell are you!?" Kankurou finally managed to choke out, not sounding quite as demanding as he had hoped.

The boy gave him a foxy grin as he pushed himself up to sit cross legged on the bed, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Spirit of this doll." Kankurou's puppet was dangled in front of the boy-- no, Naruto's face as his grin turned into a slightly evil smirk, "And, since you completed my vessel, I'm here to grant you three wishes."

Kankurou's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto's smirking face.

There was a genie of a DOLL sitting on his bed.

Smirking evilly.

And offering him three wishes.

For some reason, he felt very scared. And he was suddenly reminded of that stupid story he had to read.

"Three wishes, huh?" Kankurou gulped.

"Yes. Anything you could wish for, I shall grant."

Kankurou took a deep breath, curiosity overcoming the warning bell sounding in his head, "Anything?"

"Mhhhhmmmmm." The blond breathed, "_Anything._"

---

_The doll maker took up his forsaken doll and begged it to come back to him, and he cried over its lifeless form. But the doll did not come back to life, for legend says that when a doll is well loved it can come to life, and it will bestow endless luck and fortune to its owner as long as that love is continuously given. However, once that love is taken away, the doll will fall asleep and take away all its blessings and never live again._

_And the doll maker lived unhappily ever after._

_---------------_

_End chapter one! WOOO! lol Dedicated to my lovely uke, Mana! Luv yuh!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As You Wish**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**Warnings: uh… nothing major this chapter… Naruto being conniving, I guess.**_

_**Fic Pairings: KankNaru, past one-sided 'surprise'/Naruto**_

_**---**_

**_Chapter Two: Be Careful What You Wish For._**

_**---**_

Anything.

He could wish for anything, and this blond teen would give it to him.

Fame.

Wealth.

_Anything_.

So… why was the blond smirking like he knew something Kankurou didn't?

Like… some kind of demonic fox.

But, still, three wishes…

"When you say anything…?"

Blue eyes rolled towards the sky and the orange and black clad male stretched his arms high above his head, exposing a small expanse of toned stomach, "Yeah, anything. Fame, fortune, wealth, love, blah blah blah…"

Kankurou blinked, "You can make people fall in love?"

Naruto looked slightly offended, "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

The taller teen rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, in all the stories I've read, genies can't kill, give extra wishes, raise the dead, or make people fall in love…"

An incredulous looked pasted over Naruto's smooth features and he scoffed, "Where the hell did you hear that? Aladdin?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Oh God… stupid Disney… fucking up our reputation… I knew that damned movie was a bad thing…" Naruto groaned, bracing his face in his hands as if in great agony. Finally, after a moment, he looked up, "Alright, here's how it goes. I am a genie—I can give you anything you want. You want some pompous jerk that ran into you at the mall to keel over dead, I can do that. You want your great aunt so and so to live again? Whatever—but you might wanna make sure it's a newly dead person… people that have been dead for a while kinda, er, rot and stuff…" Kankurou cringed at the mental image, "You want Sally-What's-Her-Face down the street to love you and beg you to fuck her on the bathroom floor, I can do that too. And, if for some dumb reason you want more wishes, I can make it happen too."

Kankurou could practically hear the mentally added, '_but you're an idiot if you'd want more than three,_' and the deranged evil cackle that would have accompanied it.

"I…er… well; I don't know what I want…" Kankurou admitted sheepishly.

The blond sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed, bending one knee as he sprawled out, "I got eternity for you to make up your mind." He paused to wave vaguely at the doll, "Just carry that around with you and I'll be able to grant your wish wherever you go."

Plopping into the desk chair, Kankurou raised an eyebrow at the doll, "What, is that like, a genie-style telephone or something?"

Naruto sent him a look that clearly said, '_What, are you stupid?'_

Instead, he replied in a monotone voice, as if reading from a script, "That is my vessel doll. Where it goes, I must follow. My spirit will always either be resting inside of it, if I don't have a current master, or it will be within a fifty foot radius."

Kankurou slowly nodded, "Well, what if that doll gets burnt or something?"

The blond blinked, and suddenly his eyes looked far away and glazed over, "If our vessel is destroyed, the spirit will die."

The eldest Subaku couldn't help but notice how wistful the blond sounded.

A silence fell over them and Kankurou turned back to his essay, biting his lip. Well, the blond said he could do anything… right?

"How are you at college essays…?"

A blond eye cracked open and he grinned, "Is that a wish?"

Kankurou gulped, "Yeah."

The grin turned slightly evil and he snapped his fingers. Dark, slanted, messy scrawl appeared on the paper, an exact replica of Kankurou's own handwriting as the essay literally wrote itself. Amazed, he reached for the finished essay, but before he could pick it up it slid from the desk and into his bag. Blinking, he turned to look at the chuckling blond.

"Why can't I pick it up…?"

"Don't trust me, Kankurou-sama?" Naruto drawled out, a look of mock hurt flashing over his eyes.

Kankurou flushed at the nickname and muttered under his breath, standing up.

Naruto watched him with lazy half-lidded eyes and purred, "That's one wish down, two more to go."

And the brown haired teen was struck by how devious the imp sounded.

---

"Well, are you going to make this your second wish or what?" Naruto whined, clearly bored.

Kankurou glanced up from the mountain of dishes and shook his head, "No way am I going to waste a wish on dishes!"

Rolling his eyes, the blond pouted and hopped up onto the counter, crossing his legs demurely, "Fine then."

A smile spread over Kankurou's face. Naruto could be such a drama queen… king… genie… whatever.

"So, you got family?"

Blinking, Kankurou looked up thoughtfully, "Yeah… I have a brother and sister, and a dad… but he's usually gone."

Naruto nodded, as if he were listening, but Kankurou couldn't really tell if he actually was or not, "Your brother and sister, what are they like then?"

Well, the blond sounded half interested at least.

"Well…" Kankurou mused, rinsing a plate, "Temari is kind of a tomboy, rude, a bit bossy… but she keeps the house going. Gaara's… well, he's emo and, uh, gothic I guess…" Kankurou frowned slightly, "He's been getting worse since that Uchiha brat came."

Sharp blue eyes looked up and narrowed, "Uchiha?"

"Yeah. He just transferred here." He replied as he started to dry and stack the dishes off to one side.

Naruto chuckled to himself darkly, "So, those Bastards are still making a nuisance of themselves, eh?"

"Still?" Kankurou blinked, turning to look at him, "You met one before?"

The blond nodded absent-mindedly, "Yeah, back when I was a human."

Fingers fumbled and Kankurou nearly dropped the dish in his hand, "Y-you were human?"

Bored eyes turned to observe him, "Isn't everyone?"

Kankurou couldn't argue with that logic.

---

Naruto had observed his new master for the better part of the day yesterday, at least until the teen had went off to his final class, essay sitting innocently in his book bag. What he found made him want to snort to himself in annoyance. This was going to be a long, agonizingly boring time. Except for the Uchiha thing; maybe his master would let him kill the little fucker. A devious grin passed over Naruto's lips as he entertained ways to bloody and kill an Uchiha.

They had to bleed just like everyone else, right?

And, as far as he was concerned, there were far too many of the pompous, greedy bitches anyway.

Chuckling, the blond leaned back and closed one eye, observing a photo of his new master that stood in the empty hallway.

Kankurou seemed… boring. But… at the same time, the older teen appeared to be nice enough. And he was pretty easy on the eyes.

Not that it was going to save him from Naruto's devious plotting, of course.

He had been trapped in that damn doll for hundreds of years; he needed some way to entertain himself.

The fact that the most entertaining amusement was in the form of messing with his masters was no skin off his nose.

And he couldn't wait until his darling master got his paper back.

Naruto fought devotedly to keep back the sinister, demented grin.

---

Kankurou slouched into the house, angry eyes searching for his evil, vile little genie.

"NARUTO!?"

No answer.

Growling in annoyance, he trudged up the stairs and yanked open the door to his room, seeing the blond once again lounging in his bed… as if he owned the damn thing. A lazy blue eye opened and the teenager smiled, "How did your essay do?"

He sounded so damned _innocent_.

As if he hadn't plotted against him.

With a snarl, Kankurou slammed the door shut behind him, stalking over to the smirking blond, "What the hell did you do that for, you little punk!"

"Why did I do what, Kankurou-sama?" Big blue eyes looked up at him, and in a mock show of innocence, he cocked his head to the side.

"You fucked up my essay!" Kankurou accused him, slapping the paper down onto the desk angrily, a bright red 'F' on its surface.

Naruto leaned over, gazing at the paper curiously, "Did I?"

Kankurou sputtered, "What do you mean, 'Did I?' Of course you did! I failed!"

That damned innocent smile was back.

"Really? You got what you wished for."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I wanted a passing paper, not a failing one!"

"Did you?" Naruto mused, placing a lacquered nail over his lip thoughtfully, "Well, you should have been more specific. You know what they say, 'be careful what you wish for.' It's true, you just might get it!"

Sputtering angrily, Kankurou slammed his fists on either side of the boy's head, leaning over him dangerously, "Are you fucking with me on purpose?"

Blue eyes blinked, and the boy looked slightly taken aback by Kankurou's sudden aggressiveness, and something akin to horror passed behind his eyes before he slipped on a sultry smirk, "No… would you like me to be 'fucking' with you?" The soft voice took on a breathy tone as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kankurou's ear, "Hmmm… Kankurou-sama?"

Dark eyes bugged out as the older looking teen realized just how they probably looked, and the fact that his sister could be home any minute with their brother from soccer practice, and he quickly pulled back. He scowled down at the wantonly sprawled, smirking blond and stalked away out of his room.

Stupid little perverted imp.

---

_Innocent blue eyes, eyes that held no knowledge of cruelty, lies, or sin looked up into sinister red orbs and the teen, whose body more resembled a lithe girl than a seventeen year old boy, blinked curiously. A large, pale hand trailed over the boy's hair as the man smirked down at him._

"_Uchiha-san, what are you…?" The tan, lithe boy whispered, shifting underneath the man uncomfortably._

_The man leaned down, breath ghosting over the tan skin, "Don't play coy with me now, Naruto-kun… I've seen the way you've been looking at me…"_

"_W-what are you talking about?"Naruto whimpered, panic creeping into his voice as he began to struggle slightly._

_Pale fingers clenched in golden hair as the man hissed out, a tongue dragging against the soft skin of his neck, "You stare at me all the time, with those lusty eyes of yours…"_

_No, Naruto thought desperately, I stare because you frighten me. Tan fists beat against a broad chest as he kicked in a vain attempt to get away, "Let go of me, Uchiha-san!"_

"_Never…" The older man hissed, hands ripping at the boy's clothing before quickly removing his own._

"_Stop!" Naruto sobbed, fear lacing his desperate words, "Father will kill you if you do this!"_

_The Uchiha smirked at him as he roughly shoved the naked boy's legs apart, exposing him, "You think I worry about your pathetic father? Arashi is a weak man, powerless to do anything to me…" A wet tongue darted out to moisten dry lips as the man took in the struggling, sobbing figure, "I could kill him effortlessly."_

_Naruto let out a choked moan when a hand roughly gripped his limp member._

"_And, let's face it, Naruto-kun…" The hand gave a violent jerk and Naruto finally let a distressed wail escape his throat, twisting away from him, "Your father is the one who needs me… my power… without me… he's nothing." Frustrated sobs spilled from the blonde's mouth as the man pulled away long enough to tug long, lithe legs over his shoulders, "For all these years, Naruto… I have never demanded anything… But… Nothing in life is free, after all."_

_Naruto shook his head, sobbing, pleading with the Gods that someone would come into his chambers to get this deranged man away from him… Save him… Anyone…_

_A scream tore itself from his throat mercilessly as his body was split apart, mocking red eyes leering down at him as he savaged the boy. In the end, no one helped him. No one came to save him. He was alone. Defiled... Dirty… Bloody…_

_Uchiha chuckled as he kissed the blonde's neck in a show of mock tenderness._

_Eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly, Naruto rasped out, "W-why…?"_

_Red eyes locked with blue and the man purred out, "Your father wanted my support, Naruto-kun… You should be careful what you wish for… you just might get it." The Uchiha chuckled coldly and Naruto let out a single, broken sob._

_---_

Be careful what you wish for.

How fucking true.

"Kankurou, dinner!"

Naruto's eyes drifted open and he glanced over at his new master, who was currently sleeping like the dead, draped over his desk.

Smirking to himself, he shook his head and stood from his place on the bed, stretching with animalistic grace. Cracking his neck, he sauntered over to his master and picked up the text book, raising an eyebrow at the book of folktales. Rolling his eyes at the bound pages, he smacked the prone man with it. Needless to say, Kankurou woke up with a start, looking around groggily.

"Your sister called, dinner is ready."

Kankurou blinked dumbly, nodding. Frowning suspiciously, he pushed himself up and rubbed the wrinkles out of his clothes. Naruto shrugged and wandered back to the bed, plopping down with an overly dramatic yawn.

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes as he shuffled out of the room.

Naruto chuckled to himself as his eyes drifted closed.

Nothing in life is free, huh?

Well, nothing would keep him from being nice once in a while and proving that sick bastard wrong.

------------------

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**As You Wish**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**A/N: Ok… the Uchiha that raped Naruto was NOT Sasuke OR Itachi. Just to clear that up. To see who it really was, keep reading!**_

_**A/N2: I now have pics of Genie!Naruto up! There are links in my profile if anyone wants to look.**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Three: All Is Fair In Love and War**_

_**---**_

Kankurou pumped his fist in the air, cheering on the soccer team as they raced onto the field as the game opened. Temari sat on his right, waving at Gaara and yelling loudly. Several other supporter of the Konoha Leaves (most being Sasuke fangirls) sat around them, screaming like fangirlish banshees. He was tempted to roll his eyes at them, but attempted to focus his attention on his brother instead. His eyes scanned the players on the field, attempting to relocate his brother, and he frowned when he saw the redhead on the benches with a handful of other students.

Fists clenches as he glared at the coach, Kabuto.

He heard the venom in Temari's voice as his sister hissed, "They took him out again, bastards… he's much better than that Uchiha brat…"

And it was true. Kankurou and Temari had both been to their brother's practices before, and the younger redhead was like a demon on the field. He had played laps around the pompous raven haired punk… and yet…

Uchiha always played and Gaara never did.

"I'm going to go and get some snacks…" Temari muttered, standing and weaving her way through the crowd to get to the concession stand.

"Wow, that Uchiha kids sucks."

Kankurou cringed and glanced over at the lazy looking blond genie. Naruto sat behind them, golden hair covering his mischievous blue eyes, and his slim, lithe body hidden by a long black hoodie and orange and black bondage pants. He looked like some little street punk. Granted, a cute street punk, but a street punk nonetheless.

"What, no pointy shoes today?" Kankurou muttered.

The blond tilted his head to the side, an annoyed look plastered on his face, "Hello, are you stupid? If I went around in my usual clothes they would have kicked my ass out."

Kankurou pouted and shook his head, deciding to save his sanity and ignore the blond.

"That redhead with the eyeliner is your brother, right?" Naruto asked brightly, resting his chin on the older looking teen's shoulder.

Shivering from the breath on his neck, Kankurou pushed the blond away and glared at him in annoyance, "Yeah."

"Man," Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, "what side of the bed did you wake up on?"

A glare was his answer.

Slowly, a devilish smirk passed over Naruto's lips, "Still mad about that essay?"

"Shut up…"

"Tch, it's not my fault you don't know how to make a proper wish. You'd make a horrible lawyer, you know that?"

Kankurou turned, exasperation written all over his face, "Why are you annoying me?"

Naruto grinned a bright, dazzling grin, "'Cause I'm bored!"

The brunette could feel the headache coming on. He could.

Then the breath was back on his ear, and the blond husked out, "…And… I like seeing you all flustered… _Kan-ku-rou-sama_…"

Dark brown eyes widened as a tongue snaked out to rub against his ear, and he jumped in surprise, nearly falling off of his bleacher. Naruto, for his part, had his head thrown back in a roaring laugh; eyes lightly shut in his mirth as the melodious sound rumbled from his slim chest. If the blond hadn't been an evil hell-spawn, he might have been beautiful. Kankurou huffed and turned away, a blush tainting his cheeks.

There was a moment's pause before Naruto, who apparently couldn't stand silence, asked, "So, your brother any good?"

Kankurou glanced back at the blond, "At soccer?"

"No, at sex." Was the obviously sarcastic reply, "YES, soccer, you dumb ass."

"He's the best on the team." Kankurou replied truthfully.

"Why's he on the bench then?"

"…I don't know."

Naruto made a mildly interested sound in the back of his throat as he nodded, standing. The brunette watched wearily. The blond had that conniving look again.

"Where are you going?"

Innocent, angelic eyes turned to peer at him and Naruto chirped, "You want your brother to play, riiiiight?"

"Yeah…"

The angelic layer of falsehood was replaced by a much more likely aura of devious evil, "Well then, I can make that happen…"

Hold up.

Stop.

REWIND.

Essay.

Fucked up.

**_EVIL_** genie.

DON'T DO IT! ABORT, ABORT!!!

"No." Kankurou snapped, gripping the blonde's wrist roughly, yanking him back, "I don't want you fucking around with me when my brother's involved! None of that wish stuff!"

Blue eyes regarded him for a moment, and his eyes seemed to melt, turning to a shaded, pale, and glazed over blue-grey. Those endless orbs locked onto his own dark ones, and Kankurou felt as if the blond was reaching inside of him, prodding his soul, his heart…

Kankurou was drowning in those haunted depths.

"You really love your brother, don't you…?" Naruto murmured, eyes drifting over to the field where the stoic redhead was watching his team play silently.

Kankurou frowned at him slightly, awkwardly, as he let go of the tanned wrist, "I love all of my family…"

Naruto nodded, although Kankurou could tell he wasn't really paying attention anymore, staring off and seeing something that the older boy couldn't see. Something… sad?

"…He's lucky…"

Kankurou blinked once, and in the short split second his sight was blocked by his eyelids, the blond disappeared.

"Naruto?"

He was gone.

As if he was never there at all.

"Who are you talking to, Kankurou?"

Said boy blinked and looked up at his confused looking sister.

---

He waited until the end of the game to make his move. All of the other players were steadily leaving the locker room, all save the Uchiha, that is. Sasuke was busy combing out his wet hair and talking to the coach and an older snakelike man the purple haired man-child (for Naruto thought he smelt old, but looked young… like a corpse decaying on the inside) had brought into the room.

Naruto watched lazily from his place high above them, hanging upside down from the ceiling, happy to be back in his genie regalia. Granted, it didn't suit his taste per say, but it reminded him of home. A bitter smile laced his lips as a smirking Kabuto moved out of the room. Home. As if he had one anymore. The temple, the palace, everything was gone…

He would know.

The monster burnt it to the ground, after all.

And this was getting boring.

Tipping his head to the side, he mentally shook out his thoughts as he watched the scene play out before him.

Hmm.

So.

THAT'S how he got to be captain.

Nasty.

Sighing to himself at the utter disgrace that was the Uchiha clan, he let himself drop from his place to fall to the floor below.

---

Sasuke stared, disgusted, at the hand running down his chest and attempted to swat it away, "Get your filthy hands off of me."

"Sasuke-kun… come now… You and I both know this is payment for making you team captain." Orochimaru purred, pushing the disgruntled teen against the wall.

The youth snorted, trying to keep the fear from his eyes, "Fuck off, bastard. I didn't even want to be on this team, let alone captain; your little stooge made me it himself. Now, get your hands off me, or I'll fucking report you."

"And who would listen to a little brat like you, hmm? I know all about you… and your past transgressions…" Lips curled into a leer as the snake-man bent down to be nose to nose with eh shaking Uchiha, "Who would they believe… a little punk like you, or a well-respected professor such as myself?"

Panic settled into the raven's eyes as the man tugged at his shirt, and he struggled in vain against the stronger man, "Get the fuck off of me!"

Orochimaru laughed; a cold, vicious, biting sound and turned the boy roughly and pressed him up against the wall, tugging off his shorts and boxers grinding his hips. Smirking, he grinded into a firm backside, "You have such a beautiful body, Sasuke-kun… and you're the perfect victim…"

Sasuke bit back a choked sound akin to a sob, thrashing about at the sound of Orochimaru undoing his own belt and twisted his head to the side, face painted with agony.

His dark eyes met a pair of sharp, cold, demonic red ones in the shadows of the room and he rasped out, a single tear tracing down his face.

"…_Help…"_

---

"…_Help…" Naruto whispered hoarsely, turning to look at the closed door to his right._

_They still didn't come._

_How long would it take them, he wondered, to come to him, aid him? To realize he was laying in a mess of blood oozing out from between his legs?_

_Until they realized he was dying?_

_A sob struggled to escape from his throat, but was choked back._

_He couldn't even cry, he had wailed so hard._

_Silent tears streamed down his face, even now, hours after that monster had left him._

_No one was going to come…_

_No one…_

…_cared…_

"…_Help…"_

"_You want help, kit?"_

_Bleary blue eyes looked over at the being staring towards him, and he met eyes with his favorite fox puppet._

_A toy… that was no longer a toy._

_The demon smirked, red eyes flashing, "Are you willing to pay the price?"_

"_Yes… Kyuu…bi…"_

---

Naruto stared into those panicked, desperate eyes and knew.

This boy…

…Was the same.

His lip curled back, and he could feel his incisor biting into his tongue, "Oi."

Surprised gold eyes turned to look at him, eyebrows raising-more than likely due to his outlandish outfit, and pale hands momentarily loosened their grip on the boy, who quickly tugged his clothes back on and made a mad dash out of the room.

Naruto watched him go emotionlessly.

He didn't need that brats help anyway.

The demon's bloodlust pooling from his stomach was enough.

A vicious sneer tore across his docile face, shaming any look of conniving mischief that had come before it. He could smell Orochimaru's fear… and the orgasmic pleasure it was giving the beast. His face twisted, shading dancing across the tanned flesh as he advanced, claws itching to sink into skin, a burning hunger in his belly.

Who was he to deny his savior blood?

---

Several people looked up, blinking in surprise as a shaking and trembling Uchiha stumbled out from the locker room doors, nearly tripping on the steps as he skidded past a surprised Kabuto. A ghost of a frown passed over the man's face as he left his post at the door, rushing in to aid his master.

Kankurou blinked dumbly as a worried Itachi Uchiha rushed to his brother's babbling side.

What the hell…?

A sudden scream pierced the air, and moments later Kabuto stumbled from the same locker room, holding his hand over his stomach, eyes wide. Beady eyes rolled back and he fainted, blood seeping from between his fingers as he rasped out a single word that in logical sense should have been blocked out from the screaming soccer patrons as blood oozed out form beneath the door.

"Demon…"

The joyous celebration of the Konoha Leaves' victory was cut short by the shrill sound of sirens.

And, if you looked closely, you could still see the form of a mutated, bubbling and burning nine-tailed beast in Kabuto's glossy, dead eyes.

----------

End!


	4. Chapter 4

As You Wish

By: Madd Envy Freak

A/N: UGH. UGH I SAY! My genie idea has been hijacked. TT Someone made Sasuke bitch a genie! Can you believe that? Sasuke does NOT have genie, or sex slave, characteristics! And we all know genies and sex slaves go hand in hand… XD

---

Chapter Four: A Book and Its Cover

---

Long, jagged claws gripped onto the bark of the tree branch as wicked crimson eyes followed their unsuspecting prey. A single lip curled back revealing a sharp, glistening canine and a pink tongue darted out to lick subconsciously at the pointed tip. Black rimmed eyes narrowed and the being growled to itself.

"Are you going to kill him or not?"

Naruto turned to glance at the ethereal fox hovering just over his shoulder, the creature's own teeth dripping with saliva as it watched the Uchiha boy hungrily. He scowled at the smirking monster as it shifted itself to glide effortlessly through his form, tail swaying as flesh and red spirit material mixed.

"Do you have to do that, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi tipped its head to the side in mock confusion, "Do what, Naruto?"

"That damn moving through me! How would you like it if I started waving my hand around in your head, huh?"

The demon shrugged its shoulders, fur flexing across taut muscles as it leered at him, "I can't help being like this…" It paused to pout, running its now single tail through Naruto's neck.

The blond shivered and attempted to bat the tail away, only receiving a laugh in return. Scowling, the blond turned back to observing the two Uchiha's in the large, probably expensive, house.

"Honestly, brat, when did you become a stalker?" Kyuubi snarled, clearly not happy with being ignored and not allowed to kill anything.

"If you're so bored, go back inside your cage and leave me alone." Naruto snapped as the fox shifted and floated in front of him, their noses touching and bodied melding together.

"It's very rare you let me out… I think I'll use this to my advantage."

Naruto scowled, "You're in you incorporeal form now, it's not like you can do anything anymore." He added, motioning to the single tail flicking back and forth.

Kyuubi scowled, "So? Just because you have control over our body now doesn't mean I should just sit around and wait to disappear again." The scowl shifted into a cold smirk, "And we both know how… aggravating it is to be trapped inside a vessel for years."

"Shut up, you stupid fox…" Naruto muttered, turning away from the accusing eyes.

The fox gave out a self-suffering sigh, "So, remind me, brat… why are we sitting in a tree like common stalkers?"

A headache was coming on, he could feel it. "I just don't trust that damn Uchiha kid."

"Oh?" Kyuubi purred, tail swishing over to gently drag along pale skin.

"He's too… I don't know…" Naruto glanced away, unwilling to meet the demon's eyes.

A low, rumbling chuckle erupted from the monster as it curled around its host, slowly sinking back into its cage. Before it disappeared again, waiting to be summoned, it breathed against the boy's ear, "Uchiha's aren't supposed to be victims."

Naruto bit his lip, refusing to agree with his ancient puppeteer.

But, deep down, he knew the monster was right.

Because…

Evil could never die out like that.

He should know.

A similar evil was festering and laughing deep in a cage in the sewer that was his mind, after all.

Red eyes faded to blue and Naruto choked back a sob, trying to ignore the ever present images Kyuubi sent to his mind. The things he gave up, the things he destroyed… The things he gave willing and cursed himself for.

---

_Naruto watched from the palace window, cold indifference on his face as the shimmering, ethereal fox demon destroyed everything within the palace walls. He could see people running, maybe even screaming as the beast devoured them, blood dripping from its massive fangs. He tipped his head to the side, eyes unfocused and empty as the creature roared, demonic crimson irises tracking its prey._

_The Uchiha fought._

_But… A cold smile slipped over Naruto's blank face. A monster… Uchiha was a monster… but this monster he had created… that Naruto had sold his soul to… was far worse… Kyuubi was a demon. And no monster, no matter how strong, could hope to kill it._

_His smile twisted into a vicious smirk, eyes flashing with something akin to his own demonic blood lust, as the fox's jaws snapped around the man, tearing him in two and throwing his body around like a rag doll._

_A sharp bark of a laugh ripped from his throat as he watched the blood splatter on the window._

"_N-Naruto!"_

_The demonic spark left cold, emotionless eyes and Naruto turned to stare vacantly at his panting, horror-struck father._

"…_Father." The boy greeted._

_Fearful blue eyes darted to the fox through the glass, which was slowly stalking towards the palace, its nine tails twisting and burning like bubbling red fire, before they quickly shifted back to stare at his son, "You… did you let that thing… out?"_

_Naruto could hear the plea in his father's voice. _

_Please say no!_

"_Yes."_

_Something broke in his father's eyes, but Naruto didn't care._

"_Why… why son!? This village… it's our home, we love you! Why would you ask this monster to destroy it?" There was a twinge of pain in the panicked voice._

"…_Liar." Naruto whispered as his head dropped, eyes shaded by locks of matted blond hair while the creature loomed behind him. Outside, Kyuubi roared with mirth and it peered in through the window, leering at the man whose son he had stolen._

"_Naruto…"_

"_No one came… no one cared… that I was dying… No one stopped that man… that you brought into our house…"_

"_Naruto, please…" Arashi croaked out, taking a hesitant step forward._

"_No one helped me when I cried out for him to stop… stop touching me… no one cared that he left me there to bleed to death in my own bed…No one cared about my death…" Naruto hissed, eyes slowly raising to stare at his father, blood red irises matching the smirking creature outside, "So why should I care about theirs?"_

_Tears trickled down Arashi's face as he whispered faintly, "Who did this to you, my son…?"_

---

Kankurou paced nervously, eyes darting back and forth to the wooden puppet on his bed. Where the hell was that damned genie?!

Uchiha had said a strange blond boy had come to help him.

Kabuto said there was a monster before he died…

Could Naruto… be a monster?

No, that was ridiculous! Sure, the kid was hyperactive and devious, but he certainly wasn't a monster or a demon…

Yeah… ridiculous…

Still, Kankurou couldn't help but wonder just where the boy had gone off too. Didn't he say he had to be by his little doll thing? So, why wasn't he around?

Groaning, Kankurou braced his head in his hands and plopped down at the desk as he awaited the genie's return.

---

Naruto blinked down at his sleeping master and raised a slender brow.

Kankurou looked almost innocent while he was asleep.

Chuckling, the blond took the blankets from the bed and placed them over the sleeping form of the taller male and shook his head. He eyed his doll with a weary glare and sat down with a huff on the floor next to his master's chair.

A soft smile flickered over his lips as he stared down at the dark haired teen, and his fingers stretched out to run through soft hair. Naruto blinked, suddenly realizing where his hands were, and drew them back as if they had been burned. Cradling his hand against his chest, he eyed Kankurou wearily with mistrusting eyes.

He wasn't a fool.

He wouldn't fall for it a second time.

Sighing, he turned away and laid back against the bed, eyes drifting shut as sleep overtook him.

---

Kankurou yawned, blinking tiredly as he sat up. He stared dumbly at the blankets that fell from his shoulders, and he wondered vaguely who had placed the soft fabric over him. A muffled grunt from his bed caught his attention, and he turned to gawk at the blond sprawled in his bed.

He smiled slightly, pushing himself up and shuffling over to the bed, easing himself down to lay next to the blond, not finding it in himself to wake the angelic figure up. Fingers ghosted over tan, whiskered cheeks and he chuckled as a delicate nose scrunched up at the feathery touch.

When he was like this… he was almost…

Naruto cringed slightly, turning away from the hand stroking his face and Kankurou blinked.

"Stop…"

A hand pulled back and Kankurou frowned.

A soft, broken sobbed rushed out from tanned, trembling lips as the boy struggled against an invisible confinement.

"Naruto…?" Kankurou whispered worriedly, gently shaking slender shoulders.

Crimson eyes snapped open and the blond lashed out at him, snarling, scraping nails against Kankurou's paler skin. The lithe body quaked violently, pupils dilated and watching the older with an unseeing gaze as sharp, uneven gasps tore from his throat.

Kankurou nursed the angry red claw marks on his arm gingerly, frowning at the wild, feral looks in the boy's eyes.

Slowly, the violence faded, and Naruto blinked tiredly, shaking his head and running tan fingers through his own shaggy hair.

"Kankurou… what are you…?" Confused eyes glanced up at him, noting their close proximity, before looking away again as his small fists clenched, "What were you trying to do, Kankurou?"

Kankurou blinked in surprise at the vicious, near snarl that came from the blonde's mouth.

"Naruto, I wasn't trying to do anythi—"

His reply was cut off as an angry blond launched himself at the taller teen, pushing him down against the bed, eyes glinting back to vibrant red, "Don't lie to me you bastard!"

---

"_What do you want, Master?"_

"_Is that a wish, Master?"_

"_As you wish, Master."_

_Demonic eyes watched from their cage, a mocking light gleaming in their bloody depths as his blond vessel granted wish after wish. Yet, even after all these years… hundreds upon hundreds of years floating by and disappearing in the vast time of the universe to nothingness… his beloved whore was still unhappy._

_Why do you cry, puppet?_

_Aren't you happy?_

_I killed all those horrible, horrible people for you._

_So, smile for me like you used to as a child, hugging my old vessel._

_I don't like it when you cry._

_I only like it when you cry for me… Me alone… When I'm devouring the flesh you gave to me to avenge you._

_I've become your demon of retribution… _

_So smile…_

_Please… Puppet…_

Sad blue eyes opened to gaze at the accusatory crimson orbs and the boy whispered to the caged monster, "I'm sorry, Kyuubi…"

And the monster knew his love was broken.

"Let go of the boy."

Naruto looked up in confusion, "What…?"

"Your master. You're killing him."

---

Naruto jerked away, eyes widening as he stared down at the heaving figure underneath him.

"K-Kankurou, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I... I…"

He broke off, voice cracking.

Weak eyes looked down at him as Kankurou shifted to sit up, watching the blond intently as the small, lithe body edged away from him, shame written clearly on his face.

"It's ok…" Kankurou whispered, gently wrapping arms around the trembling form.

For a brief moment, Naruto allowed himself to cry. Finally, after a few silent minutes, Naruto broke away, whipping his tears away, "Don't g-get all mushy on me now, jerk."

---

_End chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

mAs You Wish

By: Madd Envy Freak

A/N: Sorry about the late update ppl… I've been suffering from lazyitis. So, hope you enjoy this chapter : )

---

Chapter Five: Wish Upon a Star

---

The next day held all the awkwardness of someone who had just tried to molest their best friend. Kankurou and Naruto avoided each other for the most part, choosing instead to go about their daily activities in silence; which meant Kankurou broke plates while washing them and Naruto just hung around in Kankurou's bedroom messing things up and misplacing them. This in turn caused Kankurou to throw a fit at the diabolical genie over the disappearance of his favorite cosplay costume.

Thus, in the end, the two were back on bickering terms as they had been before and the previous night was left under the 'do not discuss' heading of topics.

"Oh my god."

Kankurou looked over from his homework to stare at the blond genie who was holding up his homemade, unfinished new cosplay costume.

Shit.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto laughed, holding the black fabric up against his body and raising an eyebrow, "A cat suit?"

"It's a cosplay outfit!" Kankurou pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at the snickering shorter teen.

"Meow, meow!" Naruto mocked, making a show of dancing around the room in a cat-like fashion.

With a groan, Kankurou braced his face in his hands and realized he missed the silence.

"Kankurou."

The brunette jumped in surprise and turned to look at his doorway where his makeup-free brother stood, looking murderous, "Heh heh, hey, Gaara…" Nervous eyes glanced over to the blond relaxing on his bed, waggling his eyebrows and winking overdramatically

Pale arms crossed over a lithe chest as the demonic looking teen snarled, "Where… is… it?"

"W-Where is what?" Kankurou gulped.

Jade eyes narrowed as Gaara bit out, teeth clenched, "Don't play stupid… you told us last night you were out of black paint… you stole my liquid eyeliner again, didn't you?"

Kankurou gaped, "What? No I didn't! Honest!"

This time at least.

The redhead looked very unconvinced as he leaned against the doorway, radiating violence and murder.

Across the room, Naruto let out a snort of laughter, hand covering his face.

Kankurou's eyes snapped over to Naruto for an instant, before quickly darting back to his brother.

"Kankurou…"

Who was looking at the pen holder sitting on his desk.

Brown eyes followed the jade eyes' path and landed on a thin black container reading 'liquid eyeliner.' Kankurou blinked dumbly at it, wondering just how the hell it had gotten there.

"I… uh…"

"I'm going to kill you."

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS HIM!" Kankurou cried, pointing accusingly at the hysterical blond rolling around on his bed.

"…You're blaming your doll."

"What? No! Naruto, the blond idiot dressed up in the Halloween outfit!" Kankurou whined, waving his arms wildly in Naruto's direction.

"Kankurou… there is no one there…" Gaara said slowly, eyebrow raising as he stared at his sudden psychotic brother.

"He can't see meeeeee!" Naruto chirped, batting his lashes as he hoped up and pranced around the room, only to stop and wave his hands around in Gaara's face.

Kankurou wondered if he really was going insane.

---

"So, they still haven't found a new coach, eh?" Kankurou muttered around a spoonful of eggs.

Temari scowls and slapped the back of his head, barking out, "Chew with your mouth closed, moron!" before turning back to her own food.

Gaara nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair, compact in hand as he delicately applied his black liquid eyeliner still glaring at his fool of a brother, "Hn."

Naruto sniggered and draped his arms around Kankurou's shoulders.

Kankurou wanted nothing more than to smack the evil, manipulative brat.

"Are they going to get one of the teachers to do it then?" Kankurou opted to ask instead.

Gaara shook his head, tipping it to the side to make sure his makeup was even, "None of the teachers know anything about soccer."

"Oh… so… are they just not going to have soccer anymore?" Temari asked, blinking, as she stabbed a piece of sausage.

The redhead nodded with a scowl as he glared down at his own breakfast.

"That's crap!" The blonde woman snapped, fist slamming down on the table, "You guys have practiced hard this year!"

Kankurou nodded in agreement as Naruto shuffled away from him to plop down on the counter in boredom. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not unless we find a replacement by tomorrow." Gaara muttered, stuffing a forkful of hash browns into his mouth.

"Damn it…" Kankurou muttered to himself as he stared down at the table, "That sucks…"

"Yeah." Temari agreed sadly as she watched Gaara stand and move to the sink to clear his half eaten breakfast, "I wish there was something we could do, you know."

Again, all Kankurou could do is nod in agreement as he whispered, "Me too."

And Kankurou realized what he said within ear shot of a vindictive genie.

"So, you wish, huh?" Naruto whispered, his breath suddenly ghosting against his skin.

Shit.

"Oh, and Kankurou… Gaara told me you were having a bit of an episode this morning…?"

Double shit.

---

Kankurou was paranoid.

He had, after all, practically just given a maniac who loved to ruin his life freedom to mess with his brother's soccer team to his heart's content.

Life. Fucking. Sucked.

"Kankurou, why are we here for their practice?" Temari whined, fanning herself with a dainty white and purple polka dot fan.

Because I have no make sure my evil genie doesn't do something stupid.

He didn't say that, of course.

"Just wanna see this miracle coach they suddenly found…"

Temari gave him another suspicious look before shrugging, turning her eyes back to the field, "I'm surprised the Uchiha kid didn't quit after… that, uh, incident."

Kankurou had to admit that WAS strange. Apparently, the Uchiha decided to obsess over the blond that had saved him and thought the best place to be able to see him again would be at a soccer game since that's where he found him to begin with… or something like that.

Who knew how the emo child's brain worked?

"HELLOW EVERYBODY!"

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at a pig tailed blond woman who was jogging towards them in orange shorts and a white tank top, a whistled dangling between her large breasts.

Kankurou's jaw dropped.

This woman… was… was…

NARUTO?!!?

Big blue, devious eyes and whisker marks… there was no way it wasn't him.

And, from the dumbstruck look on Sasuke's face, he recognized the voluptuous blond too.

Naruto clapped his… er, her, hands together and looked around the drooling teens with a devious grin, "Alright, boys, let's do some laps! Move it, move it!"

Kankurou had never seen a pack of boys move so fast.

---

Kankurou stared at the blond hopping around on his bed.

Naruto, sensing the cold glare, grinned over at the boy, bracing his hands on his waist as he jutted his hip to the side, "Whaaaat?"

"You… are posing… as a soccer coach?"

"Yups!"

"Do you even know anything about soccer?"

Naruto shrugged, smirking, as he plopped down onto the bed to sprawl out, "Enough to get them running."

"They were only running because they wanted in your transvestite panties!" Kankurou groaned, shaking his head.

Naruto shrugged, face blank, "It's not my fault I'm a hot momma."

Kankurou just moaned in mental agony and shook his head.

The blond hopped over to him and poked him in the side, "Either way… you only have one wish yet!"

"Don't remind me…" He muttered in reply, frowning to himself thoughtfully, "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto chirped, tipping his head to the side as he fell back onto Kankurou's bed.

"If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?"

Surprised blue eyes turned to look at him, blinking dumbly, "Eh?"

"What would you wish for?" Kankurou repeated slowly.

The blond frowned, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at the dark haired teen, "I… I don't know… I already had my wishes, so… I don't really think I'd like any more of them."

Now it was Kankurou's turn to blink, "You… already had wishes?"

Naruto nodded once, eyes drifting shut.

"What did you wish for?"

The blond murmured something inaudible as he drifted off to sleep.

---

_Naruto smiled up at the beast coiled around his shaking form, his deaf ears not hearing the murmured spell his father was chanting. _

_Arashi watched, tears trickling down his face as the beast and his son were trapped inside a tiny puppet, master and servant, for all eternity. A final, ragged breath tore from his chest as he collapsed, bleeding from a bite wound._

_He would never forgive that damned Uchiha…_

_The one who turned his son into a monster…_

_Madara_… _Uchiha…_

_-------------_

_End Chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

As You Wish

By: Madd Envy Freak

A/N: Whew! Sorry for the lack of updates… I've been really busy with school lately. Damn professors… GRR. On the plus side, I named an elevator Steve. nn

---

Chapter Six: Round and Round We Go

---

There were things Kankurou hated, and one was not knowing something. So, when he had asked his mischievous genie what he had wished for and got mumblings in return, even more questions popped up. Like, who was his genie? Where did he find it? Were there more of the evil little buggers? And… how the hell did he make it to the soccer field anyway!?

Of course, the last question had nothing to do with the topic and had been thought up while he was soaping up in the shower, hoping the brat wouldn't put dye in his hair or something.

So, it was a dripping wet Kankurou that marched into his room in a fluffy black bathrobe and demanded, "How the hell did you make it to the soccer field if you have to stay by your doll?!"

Naruto, who had been messing around on his computer, looked up from the random gay porn site to stare blankly at his master, "Eh?"

"How did you get to the field? You told me you had to stay by that thing!" He motioned vaguely towards the doll on the bed.

The blond boy blinked at him slowly before going back and clicking on the link 'Big Cock Orgy' randomly and drawling out lazily, "I carry it around with me, duh."

"You can do that?" Kankurou blinked while he began digging through his dresser for clothes and quickly tugged them on while the blond wasn't looking at him.

A slender eyebrow rose at the screen as Naruto snorted, "Well, no fucking shit! I have hands, right? I only said I had to be by the damn thing; not that I couldn't move it."

Kankurou rolled his eyes and stood behind the blond, looking over a narrow tan shoulder, "What are you looking at, anyway?"

Naruto turned, grinning evilly as he moved away from the chair and Kankurou, giving him a suspicious look, shifted closer to the screen to stare blankly at the large, overly buff men screwing each other on the monitor.

"W-what the hell is this!?"

"It's called porn. See, it's a big industry these days where men and women, or men and men in this case, have sex in front of a camera, and--"

"I know what porn is!" Kankurou snapped, turning to glare at the genie, "Why the hell are you looking at this!?"

Naruto shrugged, turning to look at the door as it was swung open.

Slowly, Kankurou turned to look at his sister, who swept into the room carrying his backpack with a scowl, "Kankurou, you idiot, you left your bag…downstairs… again…" She trailed off, eyes locked on the screen in shock. Coughing awkwardly, she dropped the bag and quickly turned around, "Sorry to disturb you, I'll let you get back to, uh, whatever you were… ah, _doing_." Again, she paused and turned, bracing her brother's shoulders firmly, "Just know… Kankurou… that I love you no matter what weird… deranged orientation you have."

Finally snapping out of his state of inner shock, Kankurou quickly said, "I'm not gay!"

"Of course…" Temari said slowly as she turned, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not!" He insisted in a whine as she left the room shutting it with a sharp click.

Kankurou sighed heavily and glared at the snickering genie, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Naruto stopped his mockery and blinked innocently, big blue eyes looking up at him, "Me? Of course not. How could I know she would come up here?"

"I didn't leave my bag downstairs."

A blond head tipped to the side as Naruto brought his forefinger to his lip in a thoughtful pout, "Didn't you? Perhaps you were mistaken."

Kankurou groaned in agony as his sister shouted from downstairs as the front door slammed shut, "HEY GAARA, GUESS WHAT KANKUROU WAS LOOKING AT!"

"So much for not telling anyone!" Naruto chirped brightly as he followed the horror-struck teen down the stairs before an evil idea slipped into his mind, causing him to sprint back upstairs to fetch his doll.

---

Kankurou stared blankly at the pale faces of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha as they looked around the house with a bored air.

Slowly, he turned to his disgruntled brother and asked, "What're they doing here?"

"Followed me home." Gaara replied with a sharp growl, green eyes glaring at the pompous younger Uchiha and the amused Itachi.

"Forgive our intrusion," Itachi drawled as a blushing Temari quickly took his jacket.

"Uh, ok…" Kankurou nodded swiftly, wondering if this was another of Naruto's messed up tricks.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Temari chirped looking up at the older Uchiha was something akin to a drooling face, "Please make yourself at home!"

Kankurou watched, in slight shame, as Temari went into full on fan girl mode and busily fussed over the two dark haired teenagers sitting across from him. Kankurou's dark eyes glanced over to meet Gaara's disgusted green ones and they both agreed. Their sister was deranged.

Temari blinked and looked up when a sharp knock sounded on the front door, glancing between the door and the Uchihas. Clearly torn between the two, she looked over at her brothers hopefully. Kankurou sighed and pushed himself up from the couch to go see who their newest visitor was.

And he promptly slammed it back shut.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him as he leaned against the door with wide eyes.

That little brat… he wouldn't…

"Kanky! Let me in!" The blond whined from the other side of the door, shoving it open with inhuman strength. Kankurou stumbled, eye twitching at the nickname, as a very punk Naruto bounded through the door. Except this one had red hair and purple eyes. And some kind of weird, tight belly shirt. And horribly orange baggy pants with chains. Lots and lots of chains.

Great. Another Naruto-disguise.

"Kanky! You jerk! We were supposed to meet at the gamer's convention tonight!" Naruto snapped with a pout, fists resting on bare hips that were layered with belts.

Kankurou stared blankly as Temari coughed and raised an eyebrow, "Kankurou, who is, uh, this?"

Slowly, Kankurou turned to look at the four people staring at him, and then back to the smirking, evil blond.

He wouldn't…

"I'm Naruto!" The blonde chirped, stabbing a thumb against his chest as he hooked a long, thin arm around Kankurou's shoulders, "His boyfriend!"

Silence echoed around the house.

Kankurou… wanted to kill himself.

"You look very familiar…" Sasuke muttered, narrowing his eyes at the grinning blond.

Naruto shrugged, eyes dancing mischievously as Kankurou sulked next to him, "My sis is the new soccer coach at your school; maybe you've seen her. I've been told we look a lot alike."

"I see." Sasuke drawled as Itachi chuckled.

Gaara and Temari just stared.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you." Temari finally managed to stammer with a smile.

"You too!" Naruto replied back brightly.

"So," Itachi raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat with amusement in his eyes, "Where did the two of you meet?"

"We met at school! We have Orochimaru together; that Bastard made us do a project on the mating rites of snakes…"

Kankurou just nodded dumbly.

Naruto gave the room a twenty watt grin before turning back to Kankurou, sifting his arm to lace it with his, "Come on, baby! We better get there before those Yu-Gi-Oh playing freaks get the good table!" (A/N: No offence, YGO players. I used to play it too. Lol)

The blond waved energetically to the four blank faces in the living room as he hauled the unresponsive Kankurou from the house.

"I…"

Evil blue eyes glanced over at the emotionless brown-haired teen, "You…?"

"I hate you."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Love you too, baby cakes!"

---

"Why are you harassing me?" Kankurou asked, staring at the hyper blond as they stood in line to get into the gamers' convention at the local gaming shop.

"Cause… I'm bored?"

"That's not a good reason!" Kankurou whined.

"Sure it is! You're adorable when you're mad!" Naruto chirped loudly with an overdramatic wink, causing several people to turn and look back at them. Naruto, sensing their audience, latched onto Kankurou's arm and glared at their viewers, "Hey! Don't be looking at my Kanky-chan! He's taken!"

Slowly, Kankurou's fellow game and anime lovers turned away from the pair to mind their own business, because honestly, they really didn't want to know.

"You… hate me, don't you?" Kankurou asked vaguely, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Naw, it's just fun picking on you!"

Kankurou decided it wasn't worth telling him he was talking to whatever evil, hateful God was up there, and not him. And then he wondered if he could stab himself with that cosplayer's sword.

"I mean it, though…" Naruto murmured, and Kankurou glanced over at the suddenly solemn teen, "I don't… really hate you. You're an okay guy, I guess." The last part was added on almost grudgingly, with a hint of a flush on tan cheeks.

"You're alright too," Kankurou confided, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "for an evil little brat, anyway. So, have you ever been to a gamers' convention before?" He added quickly to relieve the oppressively serious atmosphere.

Naruto shook his head, blond hair swinging side to side in his eyes, "Nope. I only knew about this one because you had it marked on your calendar."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow at the blushing teen, "You were looking at my calendar?"

The blond shrugged, embracement tinting his cheeks darker, "So? I gotta know where you are, you know!"

Grinning to himself, Kankurou coughed up the six dollars for the two of them to gain admittance and helped the blond pin his name tag to his shirt. He watched with a growing smile as Naruto bounced table to table, watching people play card games and ogling the merchandise the venders had for sale.

In the end, Naruto even managed to convince Kankurou to buy him a little fox ninja keychain.

---

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

_**As You Wish**_

_**By: Madd Envy Freak**_

_**---**_

_**A/N: Only a few more chapter of this one! Two, maybe three or four at the most. happy dance**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Slight Ino bashing. nn**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter Seven: Thorns and Roses, Blood on Posies**_

_**---**_

Kankurou just wanted to sleep.

SLEEP.

Not stand here in line at the grocery store with a hyperactive red-haired-used-to-be-blond genie in disguise hopping around him excitedly. He wondered who the hell gave Naruto the sugar… he bet it was Temari. Kankurou was starting to think that she liked her brother's new "boyfriend" more than she liked Kankurou himself!

"Hey, Kankurou, look at that!" Naruto chirped for the twentieth time pointing to a random item as they continued to wait for the obviously new cashier to finish with the customer ahead of them.

"Yeah, nice." Kankurou drawled, not really paying attention.

"Are you ignoring me again?!"

"Yeah, nice—OW! What the hell!?" Kankurou demanded, nursing his head where the angry genie had smacked him.

Naruto simply pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, fancy seeing you here."

Kankurou and Naruto turned to blink at Itachi and Sasuke as they strolled elegantly up to them, full of all that damned Uchiha grace… and snobitude. Well, Naruto called it snobitude, anyway.

"Itachi, Sasuke… uh, hi." Kankurou smiled awkwardly, waving, wondering what the hell they wanted—and since when did they do their own shopping? Didn't they have maids for that? Were they stalking them or something?

Itachi brushed invisible lint from his shirt as Sasuke stared openly at Naruto, as if expecting him to slip up and reveal some hidden meaning to life… or something, "Wonderful day to go out shopping, neh?" Itachi drawled lazily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as his dark eyes narrowed on a squirming Naruto.

"Stop staring at me, bastard!"

"Hn. Dobe."

Kankurou shook his head and began unloading his groceries (aka, Temari's groceries) onto the register's belt and glanced up at the pretty cashier. He could practically hear the blond add a snide 'brain-dead' to the pretty comment. The blond woman rang the items through as her heavily made up eyes looking Kankurou up and down before snapping her gum, "Kankurou, right?"

The brunette blinked and nodded, "Yeah… do I know you?"

The stuck up looking blond shrugged and replied flatly, "We have history together on Friday."

Kankurou nodded, "Oh yeah! Ino, right?"

She nodded, her eyes traveling behind him for a moment before snapping back to him, "Yeah. Hey, you know that club that just opened?"

Again, Kankurou nodded, leaning against the register, "Yeah, Gakura."

Ino shrugged her hair to the side prettily, "You wanna go this weekend?"

Is she… asking me out on a date? Kankurou thought, blinking to himself as he nodded in response to her invitation, "Sure. How about Saturday at eight?"

She nodded, smirking, as she handed him his change for a twenty and his bag, "Alright. It's a date, Kanky."

Kankurou nodded and with a wave walked towards the exit, a strangely silent Naruto trailing behind him.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun, Kankurou." Itachi called lazily, waving demurely.

The brunette shifted to wave back, and caught sight of vicious blue eyes glaring at him. He blinked as they walked through the automatic door, staring down at the steaming shorter boy, "What's with you?"

Naruto huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning his nose up at him as he marched passed, "Nothing, _Kanky_."

---

Friday night went by sluggishly slow, and obscenely silent. Temari and Gaara kept glancing at him and the door, obviously expecting Naruto to barge in like he had been doing for the past week.

"So, where's Blondie?" Temari finally asked, being sick of the suffocating silence.

Kankurou blinked and looked up, surprised. Shit. What was he going to say? His fake boyfriend who wasn't really his boyfriend was pissed at him for some unknown reason and had gone off to sulk? "Uh…"

Temari's dark eyes narrowed, "Kankurou, you idiot, did you piss him off or something?"

"What? No, I--"

Her tanned hand slammed onto the table as Gaara stabbed a piece of too-rare steak with his fork violently, "You two got into a fight, didn't you, you idiot! What did you say?!"

"M-me!? Why are you assuming it's me that's done something?"

"Because, you are an idiot." Gaara replied in monotone, his cold teal eyes glaring accusingly.

"Damn it, I didn't do anything!"

"Then why hasn't he come over? He always eats with us! It's like, tradition!" Temari seethed, waving her hand around in emphasis to the empty seat across from her.

Kankurou debated reminding her that they had only known the brat for a week—how the hell could it be tradition already!? "We're not even dating anymore, alright?!"

There was silence all around the table. Gaara shook his head, as he poked at a pea with his fork and Temari stared at him with a look that was obviously guilt inducing, "You really are an idiot."

The older boy scowled, annoyed.

Temari shook her head, mimicking Gaara's earlier action as she stood, "You don't know when something is good for you," she muttered as she took her plate to the kitchen.

Kankurou huffed as he went back to eating his food.

---

Saturday finally came around, with no sign of the blond. Had he run away? No… Kankurou thought, glancing at the tiny doll on his bed, his doll is still here. And Gaara said his soccer coach (Naruto in femi-disguise) was being extra hard on them with drills lately. Since Kankurou dumped her 'brother' in fact.

Was the kid sulking about that?

Kankurou frowned.

That didn't make sense. It wasn't like the cute kid liked him or something… and yet he was clearly pissed about something and. Not. HERE.

So where the hell did he go?

He sighed heavily as he adjusted his collar, looking himself over once more in the mirror.

He'd figure it out later, after his date. Oddly enough, he wasn't as excited as he thought he'd be… which was strange, really. Ino was one of the most beautiful girls in his school! He should be ecstatic that she wanted to go anywhere with him. He frowned slightly, glancing at the doll of his hyperactive genie… and yet… he…

Sort of wished he was going out with Naruto again. Ino may have been pretty, but she had a no-track mind… at least Naruto was entertaining…

He sighed and grabbed his wallet from the desk and made his way towards the hall.

---

It pissed him off to no end.

What was Kankurou, stupid? A low rumble echoed out from Naruto's chest as he watched his master leave the room from the confines of his wooden cage.

Behind him, he could hear his cellmate's snickering, "Jealous, Naruto?"

"Shut up, Kyuubi."

"I think I may be rubbing off on you, brat… I saw the look you gave that blond tramp."

Something flashed in Naruto's eyes as the ethereal beast coiled around him, its form burning his skin.

"Shut up," his voice was lower now, more guttural.

The demon giggled as a long, hot tongue ran over his cheek, "You wanted to rip her apart…" Kyuubi paused to chuckle, "You must be very angry if you'd rather stay in here, with me…"

"It's not fair." Naruto whispered, voice turning bitter.

The fox shifted to look him in the eye until they sat nose to nose.

"Her eyes were all over that Uchiha kid."

Kyuubi nodded, tail swaying side to side effortlessly.

A twisted grin spread over Naruto's face for a moment before it was quickly pulled down, "I hate it… I… wanted…"

"Yessss…?" Kyuubi purred, eyes dancing like pools of blood.

A giggle tore itself from Naruto's throat before he could stop himself as he gasped out, "I wanted to rip out her eyes!" His eyes widened suddenly at the insanely spoken truth, and he vigorously shook his head, his clawed hands gripping his blond locks roughly, "No! I-I mean… I'm not like that, damn it! I… I'm not…"

"Not what… Naru-chan?" Kyuubi's breath ghosted against his neck and Naruto wondered if the demon's incorporeal form could even breathe.

Mismatched eyes of red and blue shuddered closed as Naruto murmured more to himself than the grinning beast, "…A monster…"

But, that wasn't really true, either. He was a monster; a vicious, murderous monster. He glanced down at his hands where he could still see the faint outline of blood on his skin when Kyuubi's chakra cast a faint, demonic glow. And he giggled and screamed—an odd half choking, half gasping sound.

The sneer melted from Kyuubi's face as he stared down at his beloved toy.

He had thought Naruto was already broken—that he could be no more destroyed than he already was.

And yet… here he was… slowly shattering like stained glass in a hailstorm.

And Kyuubi hated it when someone broke… especially if it wasn't him doing the breaking. With a growl, he pushed forward until his muzzle was pressed against Naruto's nose, "Are you going to let that bitch get away with that?"

Sharp white teeth bit a trembling pink lip as Naruto glanced up, uncertainty in his eyes.

---

Ino wasn't even paying attention to him! She kept looking over at Sasuke—who had apparently taken up stalking him instead of his brother. Itachi was there as well (since apparently Sasuke couldn't drive), standing next to him, sipping a can of grape soda gracefully with the same air of someone drinking fine wine.

Pompous rich bastards...

Sasuke, however, was looking around expectantly.

Probably for Naruto, Kankurou mused dryly.

It seemed everyone wanted Naruto these days.

Or… perhaps it was just him?

"Well, you look like you are having a splendid time." Itachi drawled, boredom turning his eyes a dull shade of black.

Kankurou huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets as Ino practically cuddled up to the annoyed younger Uchiha, "Yeah. It's been just peachy."

"Missing you little genie, hmm?"

"Yeah."

There was a long silence before Kankurou finally realized just what Itachi had said.

Genie.

"G-genie? Naruto's not a genie… they don't exist!"

Itachi turned to him then, eyes half lidded with something akin to amusement, "Naruto Uzumaki, son of Arashi Uzumaki, prince of Konohagakura, one of the ancient cities. Cursed, it is said, by the demon Kyuubi." He paused to examine his nails, "If I am not mistaken."

Well, fuck.

"How the hell did you know?" Kankurou whispered, glancing around, relieved to see no one was listening to them.

"Uchiha Folklore books teach you many things, Subaku." Itachi's dark eyes drifted closed and he hummed to himself.

Kankurou wondered if he was a little crazy.

"Uzumaki said you had Sarutobi-sensei for your Humanities class, yes? Apparently, the tale you read of the doll maker has taught you nothing."

Kankurou stared at him blankly. What did that damned folktale have to do with anything?

Itachi chuckled lowly, swishing his glass around with a calm, collected air, though his tone was grave, "You seem to have found your Anna."

Anna?

_The next day, the doll maker married his lover, but soon found out she was an unfaithful whore who would spread her legs for any man. Time wore on, and she depleted the savings his good luck had earned, and he grew cold and distant, for he was unhappy._

_The doll maker took up his forsaken doll and begged it to come back to him, and he cried over its lifeless form. But the doll did not come back to life, for legend says that when a doll is well loved it can come to life, and it will bestow endless luck and fortune to its owner as long as that love is continuously given. However, once that love is taken away, the doll will fall asleep and take away all its blessings and never live again._

Oh God… Naruto… His own glass of soda fell to the floor with a crash as he rushed towards the exit. Humans really were a greedy bunch. He had found his doll, his love… and yet… he had desired Ino. Why? How could he have been so stupid as to think… to think…

What had he thought?

Hell, he didn't know.

But… would Naruto not be there when he got home?

Would Kankurou live unhappily ever after as well?

-------

Sorry for the lack of updates, ppl. I've had finals the last two weeks. –groans- but they're all done now! WOOT! No more college until next semester!


	8. Chapter 8

As You Wish

By: Madd Envy Freak

A/N: Sorry about the time skip here between chapters. My internet was being wonky on my computer, and I couldn't get my friggin wireless shit to work for three days. (Embarrassingly, it turned out to be the wrong password…) And then I had to babysit… all in all, it's been chaotic (apparently my summer isn't as full of slacking as I originally planned).

Warnings: Oral lemon-torte. With sprinkles. J

---

Chapter Eight: Ashes to Ashes, Happily Ever After

---

By the time Kankurou made it back to his house it was almost midnight. Breath caught in his throat, he leaned his head against the cool wood of the front door, waiting for his heaving lungs to take in air. Once he was able to breathe again, he took a deep, shaky breath and shoved open the door and walked into the pitch black living room.

It was empty, and the house was silent.

He told himself not to worry as he shuffled towards the stairs, hands braced and running against the wall in an attempt to find the light switch. It was dark and quiet because no one was home. No one but Naruto, he quickly corrected himself. Temari was out with friends, and Gaara was off… well, who the hell knew where his brother ever went. Maybe it was a gothic concert tonight… or something.

He quickly shook the random thoughts from his head and shielded his eyes as the lights blinked on, nearly blinding him.

He was home.

Where else would his genie be? If anything, he still had one wish left, right?

So, obviously, he was still home. He… he had to be.

God, he prayed he was.

The sound of his feet banging on the covered floorboards of the stairs barely registered in his mind over the thumping of his heart in his ears as he stumbled up the stairs. He stilled, once again, in front of his own door.

Since when was his doorknob so cold?

The contrasting darkness in his room shocked his sensitive eyes as he pushed the door open. The light from the hallway seemed to slip through the room before his vary eyes, casting a sliver of light over his bed where Naruto's doll lay.

Relieved, he rushed forward and picked the doll up, telling himself to ignore the lifeless wooden eyes of the once lively looking doll. It was… the lack of light. Of course. The lack of light.

It had to be.

"Naruto?" He whispered; thumb stroking the cold tanned cheek of the puppet.

No answer.

"Naruto?" He spoke louder, panic rising in his voice, "Please, I'm sorry, ok? Come back out."

The doll remained mockingly silent.

"Please?"

Silence.

"PLEASE?!" His voice broke from his throat as he shook the doll, refusing to believe this was it.

He was here.

He had to be.

Kankurou didn't even notice the tears running down his own cheeks onto the lifeless doll as he begged Naruto to come back to him.

Alas, love is a fickle, breakable thing.

And the doll's flash caved under his fingers, revealing a hollow inside.

---

"He's calling you." Kyuubi murmured against the sullen lump of flesh on the floor.

A muffled grunt was his answer as the body shifted, attempting to sit up as his shoulders and arms slumped forward limply.

Kyuubi snarled to himself as he recoiled, his clawed paws pressing against the caving flesh. He watched, in horrid fascination, as the cracked skin gave way and crumpled to dust, like… ancient, rotted wood. Naruto, he noted to himself, was hollow inside.

Like a real doll.

"You're decaying, you idiot." The demon growled, shifting to coil around the body carefully, as not to cause it to collapse.

Naruto shrugged and his shoulders and his arms crumbled from the motion.

This was not what Kyuubi had in mind when he was goading him.

"Naruto…" His whisper was met by deaf ears as the genie boy fell apart limb by limb until all there was were a set of gem stone eyes lying in a pile of dust.

The eyes, after all, were the last to die.

And, as long as the eyes were alive… perhaps the soul was, too.

---

Hours had long since come and gone, and Kankurou was still sitting on his bed staring at the two gems in his hands with empty eyes. These were the boy's eyes, he told himself as he slumped over to the door and closed it gentle. His eyes… were still beautiful. Oh so beautiful.

Sighing, he laid back and closed his own tired eyes, the blue gems resting on his chest.

He could almost hear the boy's heartbeat through them.

It, too, was lovely.

God, he was sorry.

"Naruto…" he murmured, fingers running smoothly over the small ovals, "I still had one wish yet, you know… liar… I… I wish you would stay with me. Forever."

The weight on his chest seemed to grow until he felt his own lung begin to labor for breath. Groggily, he opened his eyes and stared into soft, half lidded blue eyes.

"Kankurou…" the specter whispered, voice cracking, as it buried its head in Kankurou's shirt, "You jerk… you could have said something earlier…"

Kankurou sat up, eyes widening as his fingers moved to run disbelievingly through soft blond locks. Naruto was back. His Naruto… His arms were around the boy before he realized what he was doing, and they embarrassed each other as if their lives depended on it.

And, who knows. Maybe they thought they did.

---

"Scoot over!" Kankurou whined, tugging at his blanket—which the blond was currently hogging.

Apparently, after fifteen minutes of cuddling, the honeymoon was over.

"But I'm cold!" Naruto retorted in an equally whiny tone, pulling back on his (and Kankurou's) half of the blanket.

"So am I!" Kankurou snapped back, glaring.

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to being cold!" Naruto muttered, a blush burning his cheeks.

"Eh?" Kankurou blinked as his head cocked to the side.

Naruto huffed, more to himself than his bedmate, before dragging his finger against the patterns of the blanket and biting out through clenched teeth in obvious embarrassment, "I couldn't feel heat or cold as a genie… so I guess it's a little… much now."

"Oh."

Well, Kankurou felt like a jerk.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him closer, "Sorry." He murmured against silky hair.

Naruto, he failed to notice, was grinning deviously. Ah, yes. Naruto had him wrapped around his little finger. This had nothing to do with the Ino thing, of course. It's not like the diabolical ex-genie was seeking revenge or anything…

That would be mean.

And he wasn't evil or anything…

Heh.

But, even if his new—what was Kankurou, anyway? Boyfriend, lover? He liked lover, best—lover was a complete idiot at time, Naruto still liked the way he fit against his chest. It was so… comforting in a way he had never felt before. Sure, some of his other masters had shown interest in him sexually (though those that had didn't live long), but Kankurou… he didn't mind toughing him. He kind of enjoyed it.

He couldn't live in fear of sex forever, right?

Right.

Naruto poked his newfound lover and whispered into his ear, "Oi, Kanky-chan."

"Mmm?"

"If I said you have a nice body, would you hold it against me?"

Kankurou leaned back, blinking slowly before making an exasperated face, "You did not just say that."

The blond couldn't help the grin that spread over his own face, "Hey, give me a break. That's the best pick-up line I've heard since I was stuck in that doll."

"Idiot," Kankurou muttered, brushing his lips over Naruto's neck, "If you want me _that_ badly, all you have to do is ask."

Naruto huffed in response, but all the same shifted to wrap his legs around Kankurou's, "Shut up and take me you jerk, or I'll cut you off before you even get any."

"Bossy, bossy…" Kankurou chuckled but complied by slipping Naruto's shirt over his head, mussing up the already messy blond locks. The boy had to be the most beautiful thing on the planet.

As Kankurou was removing the rest of their clothing, it occurred to him vaguely (very vaguely, for he was distracted by a growing tanned erection) that Naruto was actually older than him, by several hundred years in fact. Not that you could tell by the amount of moaning he was doing while Kankurou sucked his very youthful feeling length. Obviously this ancient creature had no problems with aging _or_ sagging.

The blonde's bucking hips were a problem with his gag reflexes, though. Pushing his musings aside for a time when he wasn't trying to keep the bucking and mewling blond down while sucking on his cock, Kankurou gripped Naruto's hips firmly with his large, paler hands. He glanced up to watch Naruto's face as he ran his tongue over the underside of his cock before taking the head in his mouth and sucking hard. Naruto made such pretty sounds as he clenched the bed sheets, trembling with the orgasm that released into Kankurou's waiting mouth.

Kankurou wasn't surprised that he tasted as good as he looked, withering there on the bed. He shifted away for a moment, searching the room for some kind of lubrication to use. Why didn't he have lotion or something? Ugh.

"Damn it…" He muttered, giving the heavy lidded blue-eyed boy an apologetic and slightly awkward smile, "I wish I had some sort of lube…"

Naruto cracked his own grin back at him sleepily, "Sorry, only three wishes per customer." He paused, thoughtfully, before shoving Kankurou to lie on his back, "But I can return the favor… I've never, uh, sucked anyone off before, but I can… try… If you want?"

Kankurou couldn't help but grin at how shy the usually loud and obnoxious blond was being and admitted in a comforting voice, "I never had either."

A crooked smile slipped over Naruto's face as he leaned down muttering, "Well, if a moron like you can do it, I sure can."

Any defensive remarks Kankurou would have made to the insult were cut off as a warm, hot mouth covered his hardening member. He let himself relax as Naruto squirmed between his legs, trying to find a comfortable position, and settling for resting on his forearms. Kankurou let his fingers trail through the boy's soft locks as he sucked with growing vigor, his confidence slowly growing as he worked the heated flesh. Brown eyes drifted closed as Kankurou leaned back, fingers tightening, as Naruto hit a particularly pleasant spot on the underside of his cock.

And then, the brilliant teen who had apparently never heard the phrase "don't talk with your mouth full" tried to say, "Like this?" around Kankurou's length. This, of course, came out as a bunch of muffled grunts but forced out a strangled gasp from the taller of the two. Naruto blinked up at him dumbly for a moment before realizing just what he was doing right and repeated with a devilish smirk.

Kankurou came shortly after with a drawn out groan, tossing his head back against the pillows, spent.

Naruto coughed and gagged slightly on the load, but managed to swallow it all before moving up to snuggle with his new lover.

---

To say Temari was happy Naruto was dating her brother again and attending family dinner was an understatement. She was ecstatic.

"It's about time that idiot put in his brain in gear!" She chirped as she dragged the grinning blond ex-genie across the living room towards the kitchen, leaving Kankurou in their wake, "Your place was beginning to get dusty!"

"Heh, yeah." Naruto grinned, glancing over at his boyfriend was playful eyes, "I thought he'd never come 'round."

She nodded vigorously as she shoved him into a seat next to Gaara, who glanced up from applying his eyeliner to nod once at him, while Kankurou sat down on his other side.

"I know. These two morons can be such idiots!"

Kankurou, of course, objected. Gaara… just ignored her and searched through his make-up bag for his Pale Flesh #174 matte lipstick.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto chirped stretching out as Temari lugged over a huge pot of ramen (in celebration of Naruto's return, of course) while looking at his nails, "You got any nail polish in there?"

Gaara paused, glancing up with thoughtful aqua eyes before producing a bottle of black nail enamel.

"Raven Wing #523, high gloss." He said flatly, passing Naruto the tiny bottle.

"Wicked, thanks man."

Gaara nodded and began his new search for his lipstick as Naruto began applying the shiny black liquid to his nails as his boyfriend stared at him, aghast.

"You've corrupted my boyfriend, Gaara!"

"Better makeup than stupidity," was the drawled retort, complete with deadpanned expression and a giggling blond.

Dinner went by like a breeze and Naruto didn't even need to sucker his way into living at their home; under the tale that his parents kicked him out for being gay, of course. Temari was such a bleeding heart.

Of course, since Naruto was no longer able to gender bend… the issue of coach was a problem. Until a mysterious (and slightly sadistic) red-haired man came and took the position. Sasuke and the rest of the soccer team often complained about what a demon their new coach was.

Kyuubi, in his own defense, reminded them all that while he was evil and sadistic, they never lost anymore games.

And everyone lived happily (and in some cases painfully) ever after.

------------------

The END! END! WOOOOOOT! Now I have to work on Stained, and my two new fics… one of which I have to work out some kinks to.

You know what annoys me? Grammar checks that do NOTHING. --;;

Alright… -Sigh- I'm officially going to take offers for a beta-reader, now, since I'm too lazy to do this editing crap on my own anymore. (that and I can never find all my mistakes. GRRR)


End file.
